Our Love and Happiness
by Rio storm
Summary: Frank wants to give his wife the best anniversary ever and Eunice has great news to share.


"Ouch!" mumbled Frank as he wacked his head on the door; he slowly walked to the phone whilst rubbing his sore head. Once he has the phone he quickly dialed in the number, _RING….RING….RING  
_ and finally the phone was answered "He…hello?" came the sleepy voice,

"Hey man, its Frank just wanted to make sure you have everything ready."  
"Frank? Yes it's already just like you wanted but seriously its 16:30 in the afternoon, why are you up?"  
"I need to make sure that everything is perfect and I still have a lot to do"  
"Well good luck and hopefully you won't be too tired to enjoy your day"

Frank put down the phone and went back to his mission, he read his to do list:

Make spider pancakes with liver jam filling

Have chilled Scorpion juice

Make breakfast tray with

….

He looked at the clock, so much to do so little time, he then gave the orders to his chef about what to make for breakfast, asked his maids if they would so great as to steam press Eunice's black dress, told his staff to tidy the castle from head to toe.

He looked at his watch 17:00, he gasped realizing that time was not on his side. He ran to the other wing of his home and began to search through all the old things he had stored up there.

"No…Nope…That's ….Not it…. Why is there so much junk up here?" when finally he found, there amidst all the old junk they had there lay the sparkling necklace: an emerald stone on a gold chain embroidered with diamonds. ' _She is going to love this'._

He gently put the necklace into a velvet box and went back down stairs to see everything spotless, his chef walked up to him "My lord, everything is ready just as you instructed and I suggest you get ready it's almost 18:00" Frank thanked him and raced back up stairs. He combed his hair, brushed his teeth and gathered his gifts.

The clock hit 19:00 and walked up to his bedroom and slowly opened the door and entered. He moved his way to the bed and there lay his wife Eunice, he gently shook "Hey love, it's time to get up". Eunice moaned a little but opened her eyes and sat up and Frank pulled her into his arms. "Morning..." she did not look impressed but rolled her eyes.

"Morning… but why so early?" Frank did his best not to chuckle "I don't want you to have a cold breakfast" right on cue the waiter entered and brought the breakfast to the bed and left.

Eunice looked surprised "Are those spider pancakes?" "Yes they are" "Frank did you plan this whole thing?" "Of course I did, now eat your breakfast for there is a lot to do today." Eunice chuckled but ate her breakfast without another word.

 **One hour later**

Eunice was dressed and waiting in the lounge for her husband who told her to wait there. After a few more minutes Frank arrived.

"Eunice, honey, this is for you." He gave her the velvet box and she slowly opened it and nearly dropped it once she saw what was inside "Frank? O my God it's beautiful!" "Happy Anniversary!"

"Frank, I thought we agreed no gifts this year?" she asked with a smirked face, "I know we did but when I saw it, I just had to give it to you. It's the necklace of Hathor, Egyptian Goddess of Love. It's said that while she was out walking a drop of sunlight fell into the river and an explosion happened. From the explosion came four gems, she picked up the emerald one and made a gold chain to surround it, when she was done she looked up and saw a pair of lovers that's when she placed a spell on the necklace and through it back into the river. It is said that the man who gives it to his wife will both live a happy long life of marriage and the power of the necklace would keep both safe from harm and hurt."

Eunice shed a few tears when he was done "Frank… I don't know what to say!" he smiled "You don't need to say anything." He then gently kissed her and the kiss grew more heated until they both had to break apart to breathe.

"Now go upstairs and put on what's on the bed and meet me down here in 20 minutes." He kissed her cheek and walked off.

 **Later that night**

Eunice and Frank had been driving for nearly an hour now and she was getting fidgety "Frank how much longer?" but the car stopped and Frank got out, opened her door and took her arm.

They smiled at each other as they walked to the forest. "Hey Frankie! Here you go brother!" "Murray! My man!" Frank replied.

"Murray what are you doing here?" Eunice asked surprised, he chuckled "O just been helping your husband out! Any way happy anniversary! Enjoy your night; I've got to get back for my yoga class."

Eunice and Frank looked at each other "Since when do you do yoga?" Murray shook his head and disappeared.

The couple walked on till they came upon a picnic, they sat down and looked at the stars "I hope you recognize this place" Frank spoke after a few minutes of silence his wife looked at him and smiled "this is where we had our first kiss." Frank leaned in gave her a long deep passionate kiss, Eunice sighed in contend.

Eunice then broke away and began to fiddle with the necklace around her neck, Frank looked at her worried "My love? Are you ok?" she smiled. "I'm more than ok; I'm so grateful to have the most wonderful husband and I am extremely happy with my anniversary and I'm also…"

"Your also what?"

"I'm also… pregnant" Frank looked surprised but his smile just grew 'were going to be parents?'' Eunice nodded her head. "That's the best news I've heard all day." He then gently kissed her and they both had a magnificent night under the stars.

 **9 months later**

Eunice had given birth to a beautiful baby girl they named: Faye Stormy Stein  
She had her mother's eyes and mouth, her dad's nose and her hair was a mixture of both her parents with two little lighting stripes on either side.

And the new family of three couldn't be more happy.

The meaning of her name:

Faye- Loyalty

Stormy-Tempest


End file.
